Aztèque
by Tchoubacka
Summary: Beckett et Castle enquêtent sur un mystérieux meurtre rituel.
1. Chapter 1

_Petite fic faite pendant les vacances d'été^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de reviews ce serait super sympa! merci d'avance^^ je posterais sans doute le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine^^ Bonne lecture, même si c'est pas génial (je débute^^) :D_

Castle se redressa et regarda Beckett droit dans les yeux. La rage et la fureur se lisaient dans son regard. Castle ne put retenir un sourire en profitant du moment. Il s'avança de quelque pas. Beckett était allongée sur un rocher, menottée et bâillonnée. L'homme à ses côtés sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il le tendit à Rick qui le prit sans une hésitation. Il fit encore quelque pas vers Beckett et leva le couteau au dessus d'elle. Le couteau dans sa main trembla. Il se pencha légèrement près de l'oreille de Beckett.

-Allez ! lui intima l'homme à côté de lui.

Castle rabaissa la main.

-Fais le !

Il remonta la main, ferma les yeux et l'abaissa violemment.

_2 jours plus tôt._

-Choupineeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

-Maman ! Combien de fois je t'ais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

-Mais mon chéri ça te va si bien…

Alexis s'exclaffa.

-Oh oui, répéta Alexis, ça te va si bien Chouuuupiiinneeett….

Castle soupira.

-Moi en tout cas, continua sa mère, je ne fais rien, je me détends ! Soirée télé avec Alexis ce soir, pas vrai Choupinette ?

-Ah ! railla Castle, C'est ton tour maintenant ! Chouuuupiinneettteee….

-Oh vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Ce soir il y a « Amour et Tremblements » qui passe et je ne veux absolument pas le manquer !

Elle alluma la télé.

-Bon, reprit-elle, revenons à nos moutons tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas de meurtre, rien de spécial. J'écris.

-Mon chéri il faudrait vraiment que tu pimente ta vie sexuelle ! Moi à ton âge j'enchaînais les conquêtes !

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Je te signale que j'ai un livre à terminer moi !

Soudain Alexis cria :

-Papa viens vite voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu…

Il s'interrompit, scotché aux paroles de la présentatrice de « Star Buzz ».

_« …Selon nos sources Richard Castle se rendra à la soirée du Maire, dans 2 jours, en très charmante compagnie : Il serait accompagné de sa muse la très charmante Beckett, la jeune lieutenant de police qui lui a inspiré son nouveau personnage **Nikky Hard ! **Cela promet de nous captiver durant de longs mois ! Malheureusement Mesdemoiselles Richard Castle semble avoir trouvé son âme sœur ! Sur ce à très bientôt pour de nouveaux scoop très croustillants ! »_

Silence. Alexis ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

-Là mon vieux tu es mal ! dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Castle s'effondra dans le canapé.

-Oh non ! Si Beckett apprends ça je suis foutu !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit encore ? soupira sa mère.

-C'est justement là le problème ! Je ne leur ai rien dit du tout ! Tout au plus une ou deux insinuation !

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit EXACTEMENT ? insista sa mère.

- J'ai juste dit que je serais en charmante compagnie et qu'elle proviendrait de mon entourage proche.

-JUSTE ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Ca suffit largement à ses piailleurs pour fonder un scénario érotique digne de tes bouquins !

-Et puis, rajouta Alexis, il faut dire que tu n'y es pas vraiment allé dans la finesse.

-Oh c'est bon pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou plus loin ! En plus…

Le portable de Castle sonna au même moment.

-Prie mon chéri, prie pour un meurtre !

Castle décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Beckett à l'appareil.

-J'avais remarqué. Enfin bref, un meurtre ?

-Euh oui. Quoi d'autre ?

-Non rien. Rien du tout.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous avez un ton légèrement… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Fatigué ? Non plutôt inquiet…

-Non non pas du tout… Enfin bref où ça ?

-Dans un parc à la 43ème rue.

.

-Alors où est le cadavre ?

-Là-bas, allongé sur la pierre.

Castle se pencha sur la pierre. L'homme était enchaîné et bâillonné, bras et jambes écartés en étoile, à un rocher. Un trou béant dans sa poitrine suintait le sang. Une masse informe rougeâtre et sanglante dégoulinait à côté du corps.

-Euuhh c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le cœur brisé…

-Castle ce n'est pas drôle…

-Oh Beckett vous m'arrachez le cœur là !

-Castle, taisez vous.

-Ooh c'est bon si on ne peut même plus rigoler !

-Oh les tourtereaux c'est pas bientôt fini ! intervint Lanie. J'ai quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

-Alors ?

-L'homme a été tué sur cette pierre.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est donc pas une mise en scène comme dans la plupart des meurtres de cinglés.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Il était encore vivant quand on lui a arraché le cœur. Avec un couteau.

-Quel genre de couteau ?

-Le meurtrier a laissé derrière lui un fragment. Je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite, il va falloir que je l'analyse.

-Et la victime ?

- Dan Brown, un homme…

-On avait remarqué je crois, railla Castle.

Lanie le fusilla du regard.

-Je reprends. Dan Brown, un homme de 35 ans, archéologue spécialisé du Mexique. Il vient d'obtenir la nationalité Mexicaine l'année dernière.

-Et avant ? intervint Beckett.

- Il était américain. Il vit à New York.

-Heure de la mort ?

-D'après la température du foi je dirais entre 23h00 et 2h00 du matin.

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

-Ryan, Esposito épluchez son emploi du temps des dernières semaines.

-Ok. On s'en occupe tout de suite. répondit Esposito tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.

-Marié ? questionna Beckett.

-Non Célibataire.

Castle réprima un sourire en examinant le visage du cadavre de plus près.

-Je comprends les demoiselles…

-Castle ! Un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît ! Il a de la famille ?

-Oui, sa mère et sa sœur.

-Alors Beckett une petite visite de politesse ça te dit ?

.

-Ouuaaahh… Mais c'est qu'ils vivent pas dans la misère !

La voiture s'était arrêtée devant une gigantesque maison. Non le mot était inapproprié. Un palais.

-C'est sûr que toi tu vis dans la misère hein Castle…

Arrivé devant la grille, elle s'ouvrit automatiquement.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir l'esprit ouvert. commenta Castle.

Ils se garèrent parmi les autres voitures.

-Eh bien à côté des ferraris et des jaguars on a l'air bien ridicule.

Beckett sonna à la porte.

-Ce serait cool qu'ils s'enfuient en jaguar et qu'on doivent les courser à bord d'une ferrarri, à la Taxi 4 ou comme dans Fast and Furious…

-Castle ! Tu te rends comte que son frère et mort et qu'on doit lui annoncer ? Tu imagines le choc !

-Désolé…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Mlle Brown ?

-Oui ?

-Police de New York. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

Pas une larme n'avait coulé sur son visage depuis que Beckett avait annoncé la nouvelle.

-Au fond, je dois dire que je m'en doutais.

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi donc ? Votre frère semblait soucieux ces derniers temps ?

-Non non. Pour tout vous dire je ne le voyais que très peu depuis que ma mère et lui s'étaient disputés. Ils étaient en froid depuis quelque temps. En fait c'est depuis que ma mère avait refusée de lui donner plus que sa part. Il s'est énervé et l'a traité de tous les noms. Et comme elle a le sang chaud, elle lui a totalement retiré sa part.

-Excusez moi, l'interrompit Beckett, mais la « part » de quoi ?

-Oh de l'Héritage ! Comme vous avez pu le constater nous ne vivons pas vraiment dans le besoin.

-En effet pas vraiment… chuchota Castle.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons. Pourquoi vous en doutiez vous ?

-Oh ! Après la dispute il s'est reconverti en archéologue. En vérité il passait en douce des antiquités aux Etats-Unis et les revendaient à bon prix.

-Du trafic d'antiquité ?

.

-Apparemment, nous avons deux pistes. Du côté de la mère Brown ou de son trafic. On commence par où ?

-Par la mère Brown. Au moins on sait où chercher.

Rick ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.

-Cette fois c'est moi qui conduit ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air jouissif.

-Oh non ! Castle vous rêvez !

-Trop tard, dit-il en s'engouffrant avec hâte dans la voiture.

-Bon ok Castle, cette fois vous avez gagné. Mais uniquement pour ce trajet. C'est un véhicule de fonction.

-Tu sais Beckett j'ai remarqué que tu me vouvoie uniquement quand tu es en colère.

-Castle ?

-Mm ?

-Taisez vous.


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis le chapitre 2 de ma fic!^^ La touche review vous appelle! Ca me ferait vachement plaisir! Et puis n'oubliez pas que sans reviews pas de suite bwahaha! (chantage + rire maléfique^^) Non je plaisante;D Enfin bref bonne lecture^^_

-Moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus ostentatoire…

-Tu t'es trompé.

Castle leva les yeux vers la gigantesque tour de Mme Brown.

-35 étages… chuchota Beckett.

-T'imagines si il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur ? blagua Castle.

Ils entrèrent dans le gratte ciel. Beckett se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Puis-je vous aider ? récita la standardiste.

-En effet. Un rendez-vous avec Mme Brown.

-D'ici combien de temps ?

-Maintenant.

-Désolé mais Mme Brown ne sera pas disponible avant 7 mois.

-Excusez moi mais je pense que nous nous sommes mal compris. Je veux la voir maintenant !

-Désolé mais c'est impossible.

-Même pour la police de New York ?

.

Les deux portes à battant s'ouvrirent brusquement et Daniela Brown, archi milliardaire, surgit dans la pièce. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers Castle et Beckett auraient été fusillé sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit Beckett en ignorant son ton agressif.

-Oui ?

-Votre fils est mort.

Daniela Brown éclata de rire.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ca ? Un merveilleux cadeau plutôt !

-Comment ça ?

-Ce petit salopard a essayé de me piquer tout mon fric !

-Je suis désolé Mme Brown mais nous sommes obligés de vous demander où vous étiez hier soir entre 23h00 et 2h00 du matin.

-Oh c'est tout à fait naturel. Je vous comprends. Personnellement je l'aurais bien tué de mes propres mains. Enfin bref, je vous dis que c'est tout à fait normal mais c'est aussi totalement inutile. Pour le tuer il m'aurait suffi d'engager quelqu'un. Et même si vous le découvriez, je pourrais faire en sorte que vous vous taisiez.

Castle se rapprocha de Daniela.

-Serait-ce des menaces ?

-J'ai dit que je pourrais le faire. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque. Hier soir j'étais à une réunion de mon entreprise. J'ai une bonne dizaine de témoin.

.

Rick tint la porte de l'immeuble à Kate.

-Très agréable cette petite rencontre, commenta Castle.

-Bon et bien maintenant on est fixé. Si c'est elle, on est foutus.

Au même moment le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

-Beckett.

-C'est Lanie. Venez tout de suite, on a du nouveau.

Beckett s'engouffra la première du côté conducteur.

-Cette fois là tu vas devoir te contenter du côté passager !

.

Beckett poussa la porte du poste. Ryan et Esposito étaient installés devant la télé et pouffaient de rire. Castle paniqua en reconnaissant l'émission « Star Buzz ». Une rediffusion. Beckett s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ?

Avant que Beckett ne puisse réagir Castle avait éteint la télé. Ryan et Esposito le regardèrent avec un air de pitié mais un sourire flottait à la lisière de leurs lèvres. Derrière le dos de Beckett, Castle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, paniqué.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot ! dit Castle en se dirigeant vers la morgue.

-Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Beckett les surplombait, les mains sur les hanches. Ryan et Esposito haussèrent les épaules.

-Ppp. Qui sait ?

Et ils suivirent Castle en se chuchotant à l'oreille. Beckett soupira mais finit par les suivre.

Ryan s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ah au fait on a son emploi du temps. La seule chose de suspect est ce rendez vous il y a 2 semaines avec un certain Martin Brice. Il est dresseur d'animaux pour le cinéma. Spécialiste des jaguars et des boas. Et comme par hasard, c'est un mexicain.

-Ok, merci.

Castle ouvrit la porte de la morgue à Beckett. Lanie lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai trouvé l'arme du crime.

-Et ?

-C'est un couteau à cran d'environ 30 cm fabriqué en obsidienne.

-En obsidienne ?

-Une pierre volcanique translucide.

-Et combien de vendeurs de couteau d'obsidienne à New York ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! J'autopsie les cadavres moi ! Je suis pas marchand de tapis !

-Ryan, Esposito…

-Oui on y va.

-Et nous, intervint Castle, on fait quoi ?

-On va rendre une petite visite à ce Martin Brice.

.

-Avance plus vite Beckett on va pas y passer la nuit, ronchonna Castle.

-Je te signale qu'on a inventé un truc qui s'appelle le code de la route et qu'on doit le respecter!

-Oui mais toi t'es flic!

-Raison de plus.

-Euuhh… Beckett?

-Mmm?

-Euuhh… Ce serait pour savoir tu fais quelque chose demain soir…

-Non pourquoi ?

-Non pour rien…

.

-Castle, comment on va faire pour retrouver Martin ?

En effet dans les studios l'agitation était à son comble.

-Je vais essayer une technique que même la plus brillante des lieutenants de police ignore.

-Ah oui ?

Castle s'approcha d'un costumier.

-Excusez moi.

-Oui ?

-Vous savez où est Martin Brice ?

-Oui bien sûr, il est dans la première caravane de droite.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Castle se retourna vers Beckett, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Alors ? C'est pratique comme technique ?

Beckett lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se dirigea vers la caravane et frappa. On entendit du rafus à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme métis aux cheveux noirs noués en catogan.

-Oui ?

-Police de New York. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Martin s'écarta et les invita à entrer.

-Asseyez vous. J'ai deux poufs posés sur le côté.

Beckett allait refuser mais Castle fut plus rapide.

-Avec plaisir.

Et il entraîna Beckett avec lui sur les poufs.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Beckett sortit la photo du cadavre.

-Connaissez vous cette homme ?

Martin se pétrifia.

-Oui je le connais. Il est venu me voir il y a 2 semaines.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Contrairement à d'habitude, cet homme là n'était pas un client. Il avait entendu parler de mes connaissances en civilisation aztèque et est venu me voir pour me questionner sur une ancienne statue sacrée d'Huitzilopochtli.

-Huitzilopochtli ?

-Une divinité aztèque. Mais je vais y arriver. En fait ce qui m'a le plus frapper dans la photo que vous m'avez montré ce n'est pas l'homme mais plutôt la mise en scène.

-La mise en scène ?

-C'est assez long à expliquer. Si vous voulez comprendre il va falloir que je vous résume toute la mythologie aztèque.

-Mais on a tout notre temps !

-Bon alors selon la légende aztèque il y avait 4 mondes avant le nôtre créés par Quetzalcóatl, le dieu serpent à plume, et Xolotl, son jumeau obscur, dieu des jumeaux et du jeu de la pelote. Le 1er monde formé sous un soleil d'escarboucle…

-D'escarboucle ? intervint Beckett.

-De rubis si vous préférez, répondit Castle.

-Bon j'en étais où… Ah oui, sous un soleil d'escarboucle. Le 1er monde formé sous un soleil d'escarboucle péri sous des cataractes torrentielles…

-Des torrents d'eau en clair.

-Oh c'est bon je ne suis pas abrutie quand même ! râla Beckett.

-Vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre à la fin ! Donc le 1er monde formé sous un soleil d'escarboucle péri sous des cataractes torrentielles et tous les humains furent transformés en poissons. Le 2nd créé sous un soleil de feu fut brûlé par des jets de flamme et les humains furent transformés en divers animaux. Le 3ème fut créé sous un soleil noir et fut ensevelit par les tremblements de terre et les humains dévorés par des bêtes sauvages. Le dernier monde fut créé sous un soleil d'air et les humains furent métamorphosés en ouistiti. Les aztèques croyaient qu'ils avaient été choisis par les dieux pour sauver le 5ème monde.

-Et notre cadavre dans tout ça ?

-J'y arrives. Parmi leurs 400 dieux il y avait Huitzilopochtli, le dieu du Soleil et de la guerre, et pour l'honorer les aztèque pratiquaient le sacrifice humain. Et parmi les différentes méthodes, la plus courante était la cardiectomie soit l'extraction du cœur avec un couteau de silex ou d'obsidienne, tandis que le sacrifié était étendu sur un rocher, les bras et les jambes en étoile.

-L'obsidienne… murmura Castle.

-J'imagine, reprit Martin, que l'on a extrait son cœur alors qu'il était encore vivant ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-Le sacrifice était pratiqué alors que le sacrifié était encore vivant.

-Mmm… Juste une dernière question. Quel genre de questions vous avait posé Mr Brown ?

-Oh en fait il m'a juste demandé où, selon la mythologie Aztèque, était enterré la statue sacré de Huitzilopochtli.

- Et ?

-Et je lui ai dit la vérité. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était enterrée sous une ancienne pyramide perdue, et que selon la légende une seule famille descendant des aztèque connaitrait son emplacement.

.

-A ton avis il ment ? demanda Castle.

-Je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air sincère et en plus ça corrobore avec le trafic d'antiquités de la victime.

Ryan et Esposito les interrompirent en débarquant au poste.

-On a ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a qu'un type qui vend ce genre de matos. Ca va nous faciliter la vie.

-Laisse moi deviner, l'interrompit Castle, il est aussi mexicain !

Esposito sortit un papier de sa poche.

-Et non, perdu ! Il est américain.

-Alors on y a ?

.

Beckett entra dans le magasin. Un homme bronzé aux cheveux coupés en brosse l'accueillit. Une cicatrice lui balafrait l'œil.

-Cola Minsco ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Police de new York, dit-elle en exhibant sa carte d'agent fédéral.

Castle se pencha à l'oreille de Beckett.

-Dis moi, c'est très original la formule ! Vous n'improvisez jamais ?

Beckett lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendu. Du genre _si tu la fermes pas tu finis la tête explosée par mon pistolet_.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Beckett lui montra la photo.

-Il vous dit quelque chose ?

Cola réfléchit quelques instant.

-Non désolé je ne le connais pas.

Elle rangea la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Mais pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

-Cet homme a été tué avec un de vos couteaux.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Non. C'est pour cela que vous devez nous dire à qui vous en avez vendu.

-Pour tout vous dire je ne suis même pas sur qu'on m'en ai acheté. Ce ne sont pas des articles qui partent facilement…

-Nous avons besoin d'être sur ! insista Castle.

-Très bien, je vais voir ça tout de suite.

Mr Minsco se leva ensuite et partit dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Tu crois que c'est notre tueur ? chuchota Beckett à Castle.

-Non je ne pense pas. Il a peut-être un lien avec le meurtrier, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Ils furent interrompus par Cola qui débarqua dans la pièce avec le registre des achats.

-On ne m'a acheté qu'un couteau et c'était la semaine dernière.

-Donnez moi ça, ordonna Beckett.

Elle se figea soudain.

-Alors ? l'interrogea Castle.

-Le couteau a été acheté, répondit-elle lentement, par Martin Brice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, voilà la suite comme prévu, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^_

-Police de New York ! Ouvrez !

La porte s'ouvrit quasi immédiatement.

-Oui ? répondit Martin d'un air ensommeillé.

-Pourrions-nous vous parler s'il vous plait ?

-Vous savez quelle heure il est ? 11h30 ! On ne dérange pas les gens à une heure pareille !

-Désolé mais c'est important.

Et sans attendre l'autorisation, Beckett s'invita dans la caravane.

-Vous avez omis de nous dire que vous aviez acheté un couteau d'obsidienne la semaine dernière ! l'agressa Castle.

-Et où est le rapport ?

-Aucun laissez tomber, l'interrompit Beckett. Je reprends calmement. D'après nos sources…

-« nos sources »… ironisa Castle.

-…Vous auriez acheté un couteau d'obsidienne la semaine dernière. Ce que nous aimerions savoir c'est pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! J'avais envie de faire la cuisine c'est tout !

-Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! s'énerva Beckett.

-Puisque je vous dis…

Beckett se leva et l'empoigna par le col. La rage dans les yeux Beckett le dissuada de répéter son mensonge.

-Bon OK. Il y a à peu près 1 semaine un pote est venu me voir. Il m'a acheté un jaguar et m'a demandé un service. Il m'a demandé de lui procurer un couteau d'obsidienne et en échange il me paierait le triple pour le jaguar.

-Et cet homme comment il s'appelle ?

-Oh ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une femme.

-Son nom ?

-On peut dire qu'elle a de quoi se nourrir. C'est Mlle Brown.

-Daniela Brown ?

-Non, sa fille.

.

Castle ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Beckett.

-Oh mais c'est qu'on est gentleman, se moqua gentiment Becket.

Elle s'assit dans la voiture. Castle lui sourit puis monta dans la voiture. Les yeux de Beckett s'agrandirent quand elle compris.

-Raahhh, c'était pour ça ! enragea-t-elle.

Castle éclata de rire. En effet, Kate avait été tellement surprise par l'attention de Castle qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il lui ouvrait la porte passager. Rick s'était donc installé au volant.

-Moi qui croyait que tu était devenu gentleman ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

-Mais je suis gentleman ! se défendit Castle. Je sais simplement profiter des bonnes occasions quand elles se présentent ! Enfin bref. La tournure que prend l'enquête devient très intéressante ! On va voir Brown ?

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

-Oh c'est bon je m'excuse !

-Bon… Concernant Brown, elle peut bien attendre une nuit. Il se fait tard. Va au poste. Il y a ta voiture là-bas non ? En tout cas moi je rentre me coucher.

-Ok.

Et sur ce il démarra, profitant de chaque seconde au volant.

.

-Coucou ma chérie ! dit Castle en embrassant Alexis sur le front.

-Coucou !

-La vieille folle n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-Papa ! se récria Alexis en le frappant.

Castle éclata de rire.

-Je rigole ! Alors ?

-Non elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

Au même moment Martha Rogers rentra.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

-Oh chéri j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse…

-Tu as encore fricoté ? s'enquit Castle avec un soupçon, pour tout vous dire pas qu'un soupçon, de moquerie dans la voix.

-Oh non pas dans ce sens là ! J'ai passé la soirée en compagnie de Mark, mon ancien agent.

Elle posa son sac sur la table et enleva son manteau qu'elle jeta à Castle.

Alors ?

Il m'a invité à dîner ! Dans un restaurant très chic en plus.

Et c'était comment ?

C'était pas mal. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de nos souvenirs.

Martha soupira.

- Tout ça me rend si nostalgique… Enfin bref, j'ai un rendez-vous demain. Je dois être en forme donc je monte me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Elle embrassa Alexis sur le front et monta se coucher.

-Moi aussi je vais suivre son exemple, reprit Alexis. Bonne nuit !

Elle embrassa Castle sur les deux joues et monta se coucher. Castle soupira.

-Et moi je dois me mettre à écrire… maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

.

-Police de New York ! Ouvrez !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un majordome ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Nous voudrions voir Mlle Brown.

-Je reviens. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Asseyez vous en attendant, termina-t-il en désignant les 4 luxueux canapés.

5 minutes plus tard, Mlle Brown arriva. En les voyant elle s'étonna :

-Encore vous ? Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-Nous avons quelques informations qui ont tout changé. Vous êtes passé de victime à suspect n°1, répondit Castle.

-Castle ! s'écria Beckett. Un peu de tact se serait trop te demander ?

-Pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

-Nous avons appris récemment que vous aviez acheté un couteau d'obsidienne la semaine dernière.

-Et alors ?

-Le meurtre sur lequel nous enquêtons a été commis avec un couteau d'obsidienne.

La jeune femme se mit une main sur la bouche. Elle paraissait sincèrement choquée et surprise.

-Je vous promets que je n'étais pas au courant. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est acheter un couteau d'obsidienne pour faire la cuisine ! Maintenant Majordome renvoyez les !

Mais ses actes paraissaient étrangement en contradiction avec ses paroles. Tout d'abord le Majordome n'était pas là et ensuite elle faisait de grands gestes comme pour leur dire de sortir. Beckett comprit immédiatement et rentra dans son jeu.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit s'écria-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie accompagnée de Mlle Brown.

Castle les suivit ne percutant pas mais décida de ne rien dire. Beckett ouvrit la porte et la claqua sans en sortir.

Bon et maintenant une petite virée en ville me fera le plus grand bien, dit Mlle Brown en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

Et cette fois là elle les incita à sortir par geste. Castle et Beckett la suivirent. Beckett murmura à l'oreille de Mlle Brown:

-Au poste.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture, une magnifique limousine noire. Beckett tira Castle par le bras vers sa voiture de fonction. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture suivie de Castle.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris, fit-il.

Pour une fois ce qui c'était passé lui avait cloué le bec, et dieu sait si ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Beckett ne manqua pas de le souligner avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, pas de sarcasme cette fois là ? Comme c'est étrange… Tu es malade ?

Silence.

-Tu comprendras au poste.

.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis à peine 6 minutes, 6 minutes que Beckett savourait (savoir Castle dans l'ignorance était un de ses plaisirs cachés), que Mlle Brown arriva. Elle marcha vers Beckett sans prêter attention à Castle.

-Comment vous êtes vous débrouillés pour arriver ici sans votre voiture ? s'enquit Beckett en regardant par la fenêtre.

-J'ai foncé au centre commercial, j'ai semé mes espions dans la foule et les escalators, je suis sortie par une autre sortie du centre commercial, j'ai prit un taxi et l'ai payé le triple pour qu'il me ramène ici en 5 minutes.

-Astucieux… la complimenta Beckett.

Mlle Brown sourit.

-Merci, il faut dire que j'ai pris l'habitude avec ses rapaces de journalistes.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'interrogatoire et y entrèrent sans même se consulter, avec Castle qui suivait toujours derrière. Beckett tira un siège et lui proposa. Castle s'assit à côté de Beckett.

-Alors, je vais enfin comprendre ?

-Peut-être… Si vous écoutez attentivement.

Puis Beckett se retourna vers Mlle Brown.

-Alors racontez nous tout.

-Je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant pour l'usage du couteau. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin…

Elle jeta un regard à Castle.

-Comme je vois qu'il y a un homme parmi nous je vais tout réexpliquer depuis le début. _**IL **_m'a placé sous surveillance. Heureusement qu'_**IL**_ s'est contenté de micro et non de caméras. Je ne pouvais rien dire tant que j'étais chez moi. _**IL**_ m'a aussi assigné quelques surveillants pour être sur voilà pourquoi nous avons du jouer la comédie même en dehors de la maison. Votre amie ici présente l'a tout de suite compris. Je désire une seule chose en échange de ma coopération.

-Oui ?

- Votre entière discrétion sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne souhaite pas que cette histoire s'ébruite. Suis-je assez claire.

-Très claire.

-Parfait. _**IL**_ est un adorateur des aztèques et _**IL**_ savait que ma famille descendait des anciens gardiens sacrés aztèques.

-Ah bon ?

-Très peu de personnes sont dans la confidence. _**IL**_ a donc essayé de me recruter. Au départ j'ai refusé mais IL a commencé à me menacer et j'ai paniqué. J'ai accepté sa proposition. Il m'a laissé tranquille pendant longtemps mais un jour _**IL**_ est réapparu. _**IL**_ m'a demandé une chose extrêmement simple. Lui procurer un couteau d'obsidienne et un jaguar en toute discrétion et en échange _**IL**_ me laissait tranquille.

-Saviez vous à quoi allait lui servir le jaguar et le couteau ?

-_**IL**_ m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin du couteau pour des sacrifices animaux comme le poulet et du jaguar pour le sacrifier aux dieux aztèques. Je me rends compte que j'ai été bien naïve…

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… dit Beckett en essayant de la réconforter.

Elle l'interrompit soudain.

-Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave ! _**IL**_ retient plusieurs personnes pour ces sacrifices. Des personnes isolées dont personne ne remarquera la disparition avant 3 ou 4 mois ! Vous avez attrapé un de ces membres les plus importants il y a 2 semaines sans même vous en rendre compte. Il s'appelle Jack David et a été arrêter pour vol à main armé. Je suis la seule qu'_**IL **_connaisse de vue. Il ne voie jamais ses membres et eux non plus afin de préserver son identité.

-D'accord mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas notre priorité ! Vous dites qu'il détient plusieurs personnes en otages ?

-Oui ! C'est justement pour ça que je vous en parle ! _**IL**_ prévoie de les sacrifier cette nuit ! Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit mais je connais l'heure : 00h00. Vous pourriez essayer de marchander en lui proposant son bras droit, Jack David, en échange des otages. Ca vous laissera du temps pour essayer de l'arrêter avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Pourquoi la pleine lune ?

-Nouveau sacrifice…

-D'accord. Merci pour votre coopération. Nous avons maintenant besoin de l'information clé.

Qui est ce _**IL**_ ?

-Je suis pourchassée par un fantôme. Un homme qui est censé être mort depuis 15 ans. Moi-même quand j'ai appris la nouvelle j'ai été mortifiée.

-Et qui est-il ?

Mlle Brown hésita quelques instants.

-Vous promettez qu'_**IL**_ ne sera jamais au courant que c'est moi qui l'ai balancé ? Qui sais ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir si il l'apprenait…

-Promis.

-Merci. C'est John Brown.

-Brown ?

-C'est mon père.

_Voilà, j'espère que les personnages n'était pas trop OOC et n'oubliez pas, le bouton review vous appelle^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews^^_

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Esposito. Il est déjà 3 heures.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. On est obligé de lui échanger Jack contre les otages. Répondit Beckett en s'asseyant dans son siège.

Ryan fronça les sourcils.

-Encore faut-il qu'il accepte…

Castle se leva brusquement.

-Attendez je sais ! Avec un peu de chance on pourra l'arrêter et sauver les otages en même temps !

Beckett le regarda, sceptique.

-Je sens des mauvaises ondes de ce côté… plaisanta Castle en désignant Beckett. Non sérieusement, j'ai une idée.

.

-Tu te fiches de nous ! s'écria Beckett. C'est totalement fou !

-C'est tellement fou que ça pourrait marcher, fit remarquer Esposito.

-Ok mais il y a deux hic dans ton plan, lui fit remarquer Ryan. Il faut déjà qu'il accepte l'échange et…

-Ecoute si on ne fait rien les otages risquent d'y passer ! l'interrompit violemment Castle.

-Il a raison, le soutint Beckett.

Elle prit son portable et tapa le numéro que lui avait donné Mlle Brown.

-Allo ?

-Oui ? Quel est votre nom ?

-Police de New York.

Silence au bout de la ligne. La voix reprit.

-Comment avez-vous obtenu ce numéro ? Ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de géolocaliser l'appel, je suis indétectable.

-Nous sommes au courant. L'important n'est pas comment nous l'avons obtenu mais ce que nous savons.

Un nouveau silence.

-Nous sommes au courant pour les otages.

-Ce ne sont pas des otages, ce sont des honorés. C'est un honneur d'être sacrifié.

-Nous vous proposons un échange. Jack David en échange des otages. Tous les otages.

Un nouveau silence.

-Déposez le au parc de la 56 ème à 11h00. Un seul flic sinon je bute les otages. Je serais seul moi aussi. Je le saurais si vous êtes plus de deux. Ne prévenez personne que vous êtes là-bas où les honorés y passent.

Et il raccrocha.

.

-Merde mais ça va jamais marcher ! s'énerva Beckett pour la énième fois.

-Du calme, le rassura Castle.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'entêta-t-elle.

-Ecoute on ne peut plus reculer !

En effet ils étaient tous les deux seuls devant le parc, il était 10h50 et le soleil s'était couché depuis une bonne heure. Castle était menotté et Beckett lui pointait un pistolet sur la tempe.

-Bon à part ça si tu pouvais écarter légèrement, de quelques millimètres, le canon de ton revolver de ma tête ça m'arrangerait.

-Oh mais pas question, sussura-t-elle, laisse moi profiter de ce merveilleux moment…

Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour lui ce « merveilleux » moment ne dura pas. Il était déjà 11h00. Beckett bâillonna Castle et s'avança dans le parc. Le silence la fit frémir. Elle aurait entendu le bruit d'une tronçonneuse et des cris qu'elle aurait été plus rassurée. Mais cette absence totale de bruit, ce silence comme si le temps s'était arrêté la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Un mouvement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna brusquement. Un homme était apparu dans la pénombre.

-C'est bien, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Vous m'avez obéie. Vous êtes venue seule.

Beckett leva son pistolet vers lui.

-Donnez moi Jack David, ordonna-t-il.

Beckett attrapa Castle par le cou en une prise douloureuse et recula d'un pas. Castle gémit de douleur.

-D'abord les otages ! contra Beckett.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire qui la déconcerta.

Je me doutais que vous diriez ça c'est pourquoi…

Beckett n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase car au même moment elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle tenta de se retourner brusquement mais trop tard. Elle ressentit une brusque douleur au crâne et sombra dans l'inconscience. Castle s'éloigna du corps, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Il prit les clés des menottes à la ceinture de Beckett et le détacha. Castle retira son bâillon.

-Mr…

-Brown. Appelle moi Brown, Jack. Mon fidèle serviteur heureusement que j'étais là pour te sortir de ce pétrin. Et en plus les honorés peuvent toujours être sacrifié ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Euh oui oui c'est merveilleux… Brown, bafouilla Castle.

Brown prit Beckett et la monta jusqu'en haut de la plus grande colline du parc. 6 pierres étaient disposées en cercle et sur 5 d'entres elles était attaché des femmes. Castle écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il devait se mettre dans la peau de Jack David. Il était Jack David.

-Vous comptez en faire quoi ?

Brown allongea Beckett sur la 6ème pierre et l'attacha avec ses propres menottes et une corde de chanvre puis il la bâillonna avec l'ex-bâillon de Castle.

-Jack vient ici.

Castle s'approcha de Brown.

-Il est bientôt minuit, reprit-il. Comme tu es mon plus fervent disciple je te laisse l'honneur de faire le premier sacrifice.

Il désigna Beckett et sourit. Castle jura dans sa barbe mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement. L'homme le poussa vers la pierre afin qu'il ne reste plus que 3 pas entre lui et Beckett. Soudain, Beckett émergea du coma. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et paniqua quand elle vit dans quelle situation elle était. Elle essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire, les liens étaient trop serrés. Brown éclata de rire.

-Parfait ! Notre petite sauterelle est réveillée pour l'instant crucial !

Il s'approcha de Beckett et lui caressa la joue du doigt. Castle eut d'un seul coup une violente envie de l'étriper mais se retint. Il n'avait aucune chance contre un type armé.

-Alors ? le pressa l'homme.

Castle se redressa et regarda Beckett droit dans les yeux. La rage et la fureur se lisaient dans son regard. Castle ne put retenir un sourire en profitant du moment. Il s'avança de quelque pas. Beckett était allongée sur un rocher, menottée et bâillonnée. L'homme à côté de Castle sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il le tendit à Castle qui le prit sans une hésitation. Il fit encore quelque pas vers Beckett et leva le couteau au dessus d'elle. Le couteau dans sa main trembla. Il se pencha légèrement près de l'oreille de Beckett.

-Allez ! lui intima l'homme à côté de lui.

Castle rabaissa la main.

-Fais le !

Il remonta la main, ferma les yeux et l'abaissa violemment.

Le silence se fit. Plus un bruit dans le parc. L'homme s'approcha de Castle pour admirer son travail. Il pausa une main sur son épaule, détendu. Mais quand Brown aperçut que la scène il se figea. La pierre était vide. Personne n'était allongé sur la pierre. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers Castle pour lui demander ce qui se passait quand il comprit. Il tenta de reculer brutalement afin de tenir en joue Castle mais n'y parvint pas. Beckett surgit de derrière lui et le désarma. Rick profita de son moment d'inattention pour le plaquer à terre et Beckett le menotta.

.

-Beau travail, les complimenta MontGomerry. Mais dorénavant ne travaillez jamais plus en solo ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Castle et Beckett acquiescèrent.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-D'après sa fille il est devenu totalement obsédé par la religion Aztèque après son retour du Brésil. Il avait disparu là-bas depuis bientôt 2 ans et avait donc été annoncé pour mort. Il est ensuite apparemment revenu chez lui en demandant à sa fille de garder le secret. Encore un fou sans doute…

-Et les otages?

-Retenus dans un entrepôt désaffecté, il a fini par avouer.

-Mm... en tout cas vous vous en êtes bien sortis cette fois mais vous n'aurez pas toujours cette chance. Faites attention !

Une fois le capitaine retourné à son bureau, Castle se tourna vers Beckett.

-Euuh tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ce serait pour savoir si tu accepterait de…

-Oui ?

-De venir avec moi à la soirée du maire. Je suis obligé d'y aller alors autant que ce soit en agréable compagnie.

Beckett fit semblant de réfléchir. En vérité elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle décida de suivre les conseils de Lanie. Toujours maintenir les hommes à la lisière entre l'espérance et le désespoir.

-Mmmm laisse moi réfléchir…

-S'il te plaît…

-Mmmm Etant donné que tu m'as sauvé la vie c'est d'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Puis elle se leva et alla rejoindre Lanie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Castle sautait de joie quand un hurlement de rage se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Castle accourut. Beckett, fulminante, se tenait planté devant la télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Avec effarement Castle reconnut l'émission « Star Buzz ».

-Ca oh c'est rien…

-Comment peuvent-il être au courant alors que je viens de dire oui ?

-Oh je viens de leur annoncer la nouvelle, répondit Castle gêné.

Beckett lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ah oui je suis bête…

Castle souffla. Soudain Beckett se remit à hurler.

-Sale menteur ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire!

Elle saisit un journal et le pointa sur le coin droit de l'écran. Le sang de Castle se figea. Ryan et Esposito qui assistait à la scène depuis la porte étaient tordus de rire.

-Une rediffusion d'il y a deux jours ! Tu te fous de moi !

Elle roula le journal et frappa Castle sur la tête avec.

-Pour cette fois j'ai déjà accepté tu as de la chance ! Mais la prochaine fois ne compte pas sur moi !

.

Alexis tapota le dos de Castle.

-Oh eh bien je crois papa que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite les pouilles pouilles!

Au début Alexis avait éclaté de rire devant les malheurs de son père mais avait arrêté voyant sa peine.

-Tu sais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger !

.

Ils étaient le lendemain et Beckett ne l'avait pas appelé de toute la matinée. Soudain son portable sonna et sa mère sourit.

-Tu vois ta fille a tout le temps raison ! Tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent !

-Ca c'est vrai ! renchérit Alexis.

Castle ébouriffa la tête d'Alexis et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Beckett. On a un meurtre.

* * *

><p><em>Bon j'avoue que mon style était un peu maladroit mais faut me pardonner ça date d'un an^^ En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus et, n'oubliez pas, le bouton review vous réclame^^<em>


End file.
